User blog:TinyCastleGuy/Gaming Lives On
Welcome to another edition of User blog:TinyCastleGuy 2.0! Sorry this post was late, I had to go on a trip! At least I used the weekend in my previous post. Anyways, see how stylistic this post is! AND CHERISH THE POKEMON KIRBY MOMENTS! The Week Weekend Guess what I got? Pokemon Black Version 2 AND Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition! Pokemon Black and White 2 is a sequel to B&W, taking place years after! The Unova reigon is all new! There are (some) new gym leaders, fun new stuff to do, Pokemon from previous generations, and even two characters, Cheren and Bianca, who were your rivals in the first game but reappear as older people! And the evil Team Plasma hasn't givin up yet! Although some of it was defeated and retired to start a new life (they're follower the ex-villan N), the main villan, Ghetsis, formed an even EVILER Team Plasma, with an even EVILER theme! Now, the reason Nintendo made a sequel instead of a remake was that Pokemon Black and White were so new and 3D, they didn't have to redo it! It would be almost exactly the same! So they made a sequel. Will the legendary Pokemon, Zekrom and Reshiram, return to Unova? Get the game to find out! And Kirby's Dream Collection is a game to celebrate Kirby's 20th Anniversary, in the same month as Nitrome Wiki's! It includes new challenge stages (from Kirby's Return to Dream Land) hosting the alien Magolor (Also from Kirby's Return), the history of Kirby games, and some of the first Kirby games ever all in one! It even includes a booklet and a music disc (not in the game)! You'll have a great time playing classics, listening to music, and CELEBRATING! (No matter what the date is!) So yeah, I got those. :) Monday-Friday Played Pokemon and Kirby! Yaaay! Weekend I went on a trip to my grandma's house all weekend! We had a real fun time! The biggest hilight of it was when my grandma asked me and my sister (SapphirePrincess) to watch SpongeBob SquarePants together (she likes SpongeBob a lot!). We said yes, and we watched an episode of it. Although the old SpongeBobs are better, we still had a fun time because... it had a song in it! Now this wasn't just any old SpongeBob song, it was CATCHY! We sang it for the rest of the trip and BEYOND! The episode was SpongeBob and Patrick (best friend if ya' didn't know) were on a road trip with SpongeBob's parents. SpongeBob asked if they could sing a road tune. So Patrick chanted "road" over and over and then SpongeBob started singing. It turned into the "road song" and it got stuck in our heads like... a catchy song gets stuck in your head. I even think the last thing I said to my grandma before we left was "road". :D PS. Half the reason we stayed there was because our mom was remodeling our bathroom, and it took a while and we couldn't use it. PPS. By the time we were driving home our mom still wasn't done remodeling, so we went to a movie theater and saw "Hotel Translvania" to pass the time. It was about a hotel where monsters go to hide from humans. It was silly. But funny. :) PPPS. My cousin knows how to draw anime. I'm still working on mine, but i'll never be as good as her. PPPPS. This is why you didn't see me on the wiki during the weekend. PPPPPS. You'll see me with a stylistic avatar soon. ;) (Stylistic is a word I made up that means the same thing as stylish) PPPPPPS. HOW MANY PS'S COULD I POSSIBLY HAVE???!!! Blueboy: About 6, I presume. TCG: Yes we know that -_-' There's a New Game on Nitrome And it's named Flightless! Beilive it or not, this is just a demo of the game, the real version is going to STEAM! That's right! You can play it on your PC or Mac! This game is the "upcoming ladder game" that some Wikians tested before. (Sadly not me, I forgot. NOOO ST3ED@HOTMAIL.COM! COME BAAACK!!!) It's about two ducks who have have been stripped of their wings as punishment for stealing (see I TOLD you guys it was a bird robber of some sort!), sent to a dungeon to get gems to pay for their crimes, armed with only a magic ladder. I'll get back to that. This game has been in the making for ONE WHOLE YEAR, and it's probably going to be worth it, that is if people VOTE FOR IT! You heard me right, you have to vote for it to be on steam on the website known as "Steam Greenlight", so please don't have it be a Redlight! Heh. At the same time as people voting for Obama and Romney over president. I would TOTALLY buy it if it was on steam, and I would LOVE having a little duck robber icon on my desktop. I even named the main characters. Penguin Robber (even though he's a duck) and Greenglove. :) I made up a whole story about them that I will post on the fan fiction wiki soon. AAANYWAY, about the magic ladders, you use them like this: SUCK N' BLOW! Nah, that was a cancelled game. You throw your ladder up (or down), then climb it. It might take a while to explain, so just PLAY THE GAME! It's awesome, and Nitrome says it's a Metroidvania! YES! I am a fan of those! So unlock some magic doors, throw some magic ladders, and vote some magic votes. Not to mention the ducks quack when they die. PS. ROAAAAAAAAAAR! Says the- THIS SENTENCE SHALL BE INTERUPTED TO PREVENT VIEWERS TO FINDING OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! -The Allience of Guardian Ducks in Charge of the Police Station While the Police are (Gaming Lives) On Vacation. I Luv U Pixels Nitrome's Pixel Love is called Magnet Kid, and it's a mystery to me because I HAVEN'T PLAYED IT YET! I shall play it right now and see what it's like... brb. Ok-kay, so it's like a little magnet kid who has a positive mode and a negative mode that must be switched at times to attract different objects. Each room has a new puzzle and it's fun because of the feel of the game in general. I guess. YAY FOR MAGNETS! Sorry i'm a bit tired right now, I don't have much to say. Oh yeah, and Nitrome says it's a mix of the classic game "Ikaruga" (never heard of it) and Magneboy. Heck, the NAME even sounds like Magneboy. Magnet Kid. :) Now let's be lifted by a magnet! Wheeeeeeeebzzzt! Weekly Popular Game This Weekly Popular Game is PETA's New Super Chick Sisters! It's funny, someone showed me a PETA game the same week. Anychicks, this game is a pledge against McDonald's for cruelty to chicken. The original game was against KFC. Anychicks again, this game is like Mario! The evil Ronald McDonald has stolen Princess Pamela Anderson (part of PETA) even after she opens up a restraunt called Double Delicious! Help the heros Nugget and Chickette (now with moustaches!) save the chickens and Pam from some fried doom! Sorry if there's blood, but you can always select "kid-friendly game". Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi want to rescue her before the chicks, and also meanwhile yoshis appearently weren't meant for riding. This game isn't just a PETA-tition, it's also FUN! There's a new world each... world, and there are evil Unhappy Meals ™ everywhere trying to kill you! There's also a cameo from one of PETA's other thingies, a sea kitten. The one that someone showed me was called Pokemon Black and Blue, and that one makes no sence and is weird and creepy. You can play it too, but it has red water (as SOMEONE once said.). Anyway, if you beat the game, you can play as Pam too, who is a "different kind of chick"! Now play it, if you hate McDonald's or not! (I kinda do.) Say chicks: http://www.mccruelty.com/SuperChickSisters.aspx Every Song Needs Lyrics Yay a new section! I shall now do a new song every week, starting with the one that you can read in a section above, the Road Song from SpongeBob SquarePants! Let me just figure out how to upload a video and where... Goodbye "I don't know wether we should pound him, or buy him an ice cream cone." -Nickelodeon's new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles XD They made it in 3D! And it's not as good as the original. Ooh look Kirby and Professor Juniper! HAI! BONSAI! (peace) TCG out! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts